


Vengeance is Sleeping

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Series: Rose + Luisa Deadly Sins Week 2017 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/F, Roisa Deadly Sins Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Canon + Pride: Rose decides that sending Luisa to the mental institution is the best course of action for her, but perhaps it's her pride getting in the way of her judgment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited that @WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks and @TumblrHatesMe started a new Sin Week for this fandom. Thank you, lovely ladies!

_ “I still want to be with you. I want us to tell everyone what happened and just... run away together.” _

_ “We can't do that. It's over. For real, this time.” _

_ “I had a feeling you might say that. Regardless, we still have to tell my father what happened between us.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Rose, I know this is gonna be hard, but trust me, once you do it, you're gonna feel so much better. Healthier. Don't worry, I'll give you time to... to figure out how to break it to him. Tell my father. Or I will.” _

“Luisa,” she warned.

“No, Rose, it’s time to get this all out in the open. I don’t want to lie to my father anymore, it’s hurting my relationship with him. And this,” the brunette motioned between them, “keeps affecting my sobriety. I just can’t do it anymore.”

Rose couldn’t help but scoff, unable to find any words to counter what the woman in front of her was saying. She couldn’t tell Emilio, Luisa didn’t understand what that would unearth, and her  _ shaman _ definitely didn’t either.

“Are you really this proud?” Luisa broke the silence. “This has been going on for years and I know you have feelings for me.”

She could feel more tears welling up, unable to tell if they were caused by anger or heartbreak, not that it mattered at this particular moment. Too furious to say anything, too scared to have her identity uncovered, she crossed her arms once again as her blue eyes stared intently into the brown ones in front of her in a dominant stance.

“I don’t,” she heard herself lie. “I don’t have feelings for you. I told you this was over.”

She could see Luisa’s eyes fill with tears once again, flowing freely down her face as her breathing shortened.

“Fuck you, Rose,” the brunette finally let out in a shaky voice, inadvertently brushing her hand as she walked past her, causing ripples of warmth down her body, only the way Luisa could.

Rose let out a loud sigh, feeling as if she had been holding her breath since the moment she saw Luisa at the courthouse. She steadied herself against the wall, letting the tears roll down her face for exactly ten seconds before feeling a wave of panic take over her body. She needed to make sure that Luisa would not tell anyone, especially Emilio, about their affair.

_ This has nothing to do with pride _ , she told herself. This had to do with not relinquishing power, not having her multi million drug empire be discovered, and not having her whole life turned upside down. She needed to make sure that her future wasn’t compromised, she had gotten this far already and she wasn’t about to let an emotionally unstable  _ mistake _ take it all away from her.

Mistake. That’s all this had ever been, a mistake.

And now she needed to find a way to make sure she would get her way.

* * *

_ "What's going on?” _

_ “I'm so sorry, Luisa. I had to tell them what you were saying.” _

_ “Tell them what? About us? You mean our affair?” _

_ “See? Luisa, you're having some sort of episode. Fantasizing about me.” _

_ “She's lying! She's lying! Stop lying! Why are you lying?! Why are you doing this?! Stop! Stop lying! Why are you doing this?!” _

_ “I have no choice. I have to commit her.” _ _   
_

The sound of Luisa’s screaming was muffled as the hotel room door slammed shut, prompting Rose to pull her hand away from Emilio as she stood up.

“I’m sorry, darling,” she said, not turning to meet his eye.

“It’s all right,” he replied, sounding defeated. “I’ll drive to the hospital with Rafael to make sure she is checked in properly.”

Emilio walked around the couch, putting his hand on her lower back. Rose turned to look at him, a sad smile playing on her lips.

“I’m sorry she did this to you,” he said quietly, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“I’m just glad she’s getting the help she needs,” she lied, dropping her gaze down to the carpet beneath her, scared that the look on her face would betray her.

He placed a small kiss on her cheek before heading out the door with Rafael.

Once she was sure they would not be coming back, she gave into her trembling legs, falling on the couch behind her. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling what she thought was remorse, as the Luisa’s kicking and screaming payed in her head once again. 

She had gotten Luisa committed. Well, she hadn’t, Emilio had, but it wouldn’t have happened without her planting the idea in his head.

_No one can know. If anyone finds out this will all be over. My life will be over. Why couldn’t she just put her feelings aside?_ _She needed to go away, for her own good_ , she kept trying to justify to herself.

Rose wasn’t the kind to justify anything to herself, and she wasn’t sure why she had started now.

“This was a mistake,” she sighed to herself.

Her cover was safe and with Luisa out of her way there would be no more distractions.

* * *

_ “Get out! _ ”

_ “Luisa, please just let me say one thing to you. I'm sorry. And I love you.” _

_ “You think this makes up for you locking me up? _ ”

_ “No, no. I can't. I can't make that up to you, but I can do other things.” _   
  
A pleasurable sigh filled the room as Luisa’s head hit the pillow. Rose hovered over her, pressing small kisses on her neck.

“I’ve missed that,” she said in between kisses.

“I’ve missed you,” Luisa replied. Rose watched as sadness cast a shadow on the face beneath her.

“Lu…” she started, knowing that this emotion was brought on by her actions.

“I don’t want to miss you,” she admitted quietly, tears filling up her brown eyes.

Once again Rose was at a loss for words. She didn’t like lying to Luisa, but it seemed like that’s all she ever did. In the years they had known each other she had done nothing more than break the woman’s heart over and over.

And then she married Alison. That was when she had started hurting her in other ways. Too proud to admit that Luisa could really have feelings for someone other than her, she began to pull away, making snarky comments whenever the brunette rejected one of her advances. She just couldn’t understand how it was possible for her to marry someone else when Alison had so many faults, she would be so much happier with her instead.

One night, Luisa snapped back. It was another one of Emilio’s functions, and once Rose realized Luisa had come to the party without her wife, she decided to seduce the brunette once again. Irritated by the fight Alison and her had earlier that evening, Luisa fought back, calling Rose a ‘jealous trophy wife’ and asking her to stay away from her from now on. She could see past the facade, she yelled, and didn’t understand why she wouldn’t give up life with her father for a life with her.

Rose let her anger win, blaming her for her fight with her wife, ‘who else’s fault would it be?’. Just like that, she had hurt Luisa again, but this time the brunette had walked out of her life for good, or so she thought until she received a phone call from Luisa asking her for legal advice.

Looking at Luisa’s face, she knew there were two words the brunette was longing to hear, and it was the two words she would never say. She wasn’t sorry. There was a small amount of regret, maybe, but she was not sorry. She needed to survive, to run her business, to carry out her plans. Though she had put herself in this situation, she wouldn’t say that this was a fault in her character, just a mistake, she knew that she would have to keep using Luisa to get what she wanted.

“Look, I'm gonna tell your father the truth about us. I will,” she said once she was laying back on the bed. “It's just, now is not a good time. He's been so on edge lately.”

Rose slowly sat up, reaching for her bra and turning away from the woman in bed beside her, knowing it would be easier to ask what she wanted to know without looking Luisa in the eye.

“Have you ever heard of somebody named Allegria?” she prodded.

“That's my grandmother on my mom's side. My dad really loved her. He even named his house in Croatia after her.”


End file.
